drugs lead to bets and bets lead to other things
by Taylor Whitlock
Summary: re-wrote! i changed it up a little and add more detail. drugs/fighting/poice/and face pericings could you exspect anything else out of bella? nope not when her mother is a workaholic and her fathers in jail. better the summery i promise. please read.
1. planes and officers

Chapter one: the plane and the officer.

"Miss can you please get your _kid_ to stop kicking my seat?" I asked the lady behind me for the millionth time. The mother just snorted. Yeah cause that attractive. God, its time like this I really wish I had a cigarette. Not only am I stuck on a plane that is making me motion sick but I also have to go to a place were I have never been and I heard it is full of gangs.

Ok, so I guess I should explain why I'm on a plane heading into Detroit.

Well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am on this plane to go live with my mother Renee. She is nice enough but never home. I guess I can work that out to my advantage. Anyway, were was I? oh yes, I am being force to come live with my mom because my stupid fuck of a father Charlie was a major coke head and got 20 to life for killing a drug dealer for his coke. Funny thing about the whole situation his my father was a cop.

Alright and with my father being in jail that leave me to go live with a workaholic mother.

Now a little more about your truly. I am 15 years old. I am a freshmen in high school but, I have a little saying for high school. "Why go to high school when you can go to school high.". yep, like father like daughter to a serene extent. I do, do drugs. I smoke weed, I take pills of all different kinds, I drink what ever I can get my hands on and, ever since I learned how to play 'hey mister' that is quite a lot.

And that is how I know I will be nothing but a disappointment in my mothers perfect upper class life. "Oh my god, I swear on my own fucking life lady if you kid doest quit kicking my seat I will kick in your face!" I shriek at the top of my lungs.

"Johnny stop kicking the bitches seat." she said to her son.

"Oh hell naw bitch." I screamed as I jumped over my seat to get at her. I landed on top of her and started to punch he square in the face. I could hear people screaming "help, somebody please help, she may kill her" and I just may. No one, and I repeat, no one calls me a bitch and gets away with it. that's just not going to happen.

By the time security on the plane had pulled me off of her I had managed to break her nose, blacken both of her eyes, and bust her mouth. "watch who you call a bitch next time lady." I screamed getting dragged off out of first class and into some kind of back room.

"Where am I?" I asked the big guy that brought me back her. "where the hell did you bring me" still no answer. God what is with this guy? "hey ogre what is you problem why wont you answer me." I asked "are you restarted?" that got him.

"No I'm not restarted. Your just not worth my time. I am to sit with you back here until the plane lands and make sure you don't fight with someone or break something. We will be landing in like 20 minutes so please just be quite and make my job easier ok kid?" he said. And I might have helped if it wasn't for the back that he called me kid. I am not a kid. I bet I'm more grown but then this guy. So I spent the next 20 minutes cussing him out, calling him any name I could think of.

"okay you little brat we are landing stand up." he said I did as he said and he hand cuffed me. And dragged me off the plane. I saw a women holding a sign with my name on it as the officer drag me by. "wait dude that lady has a sign with my name on it. Can we go talk to her so I let her know to let my mom know I got to get bail." I asked. He nodded and took me over to the women.

She was very pretty. She had caramel colored hair that famed her heart shaped face. She had beautiful emraled green eyes. She saw me coming over that way. She tried to look the other way like she never was me coming. Once me and the ogre were right next to her I asked, "who are you?"

"are you Isabella?" she asked looking down at me.

"yeah now who are you?"

"I'm your aunt Esme. Your mother sister." she said I nodded.

"Okay you mind calling my mother and telling her I'm getting taken down to the Dearborn police station and she needs to come bail me out." I said. She nodded and the ogre started walking me away and putting me in the back of a stupid cop car.

What is taking her so long? I have been in this holding cell for like three hours. I stuck in there with a creak hear and a hooker. "Isabella Swan. Your getting out of here." an officer said.

"finally." I said. I got up and started walking out of the cell "see ya girls." I said. They both smiled and waved. I laughed and followed the officer to the front of the station. I expected to see a very angry mother but to my dismay I found a very disappointed aunt Esme and some pixies looking girl. "where's my mother."

"she is at work come on we have to go." she said. And started to walk out and towards a black mustang.

"mom she looks nothing like her picture, and she doesn't act the way I thought he would. She acts like _Jasper._" the pixie said.

"I know Alice I wasn't expecting another jasper either but she is your cousin so show some respect." Esme said back to the pixie.

"how about both of you show some respect I am right her you know." I said from the back seat. They both looked back with confused faces, like they both did forget I was in the car. Oh well, I would rather be forgotten because then I got to do what ever I wanted. This should be a fun place to live, and now I have a record with the police to top if off. Great just great!

**A/N: well I hoped you liked it I'm going to work on chapter two right now. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters only the plot is mine. **

**World count: 1123**


	2. 2 lazy 2 think of a title you think of 1

**Chapter 2.**

After 20 minutes of awarded silence in a car with Esme and Alice I was thankful to be at the house.

As soon as we walk in I saw the hottest guy to ever grace my presents before. God I hope I'm not related to him! I looked him over from bottom to top. He had on a pair of old converse, a pair of black skinny's, a all time low band tee, and when I got to his face. I think I stopped breathing for a minute. He had blond hair it was short in the back and was long enough to cover one of his eyes in the front. And hottest part of his hair was he had the underside of his bangs died black. God I think I'm in love. Please let him not be my cousin. He had the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen, the perfect face shape. His nose was a little crooked but you could tell it was from fighting. God, I think he is the man of my dreams.

"ok, Alice what is it that I just had to see when you guys got home." he said. That was when I looked up to his eyes to see him smirking. Telling me I had been caught checking him out. I just smirked back to let him know I didn't care if he caught me.

"Jasper look Bella is just like you, and we even had to go and bail her out for fighting on the plane on the way over here." Alice said a mix between sad and excited. I don't know how you can be sad and excited at the same time but she can.

"well Alice its like I always say, violence is the energy against the enemy well, violence is the energy oh way" he said.

"bring on the fury the choir infantry" I cut in.

"revolt against the honor to obey" we finished together.

"you know green day?" he asked.

"obviously" I replied.

He laughed. "your ok in my book. You wanna go for a walk? I'll show you around." he asked. I nodded and we were out the door. We walked in silence until we got around the corner and he pulled out a pack of new ports. A screamed. "what you going to tell on me?' he asked.

"Not if you will be my best friend in the whole wide world and give me one." I said. He laughed again and handed me and port.

"so what did the person do to make you beat there ass?" he asked once me got to a park a few streets down and sat down at the picnic table.

"oh this lady keep letting her kid kick my seat when I asked her to get him to stop. Finally I told he if she didn't make him stop I would kick her face in. then she had the nerve to tell her kid to 'quit kicking the bitch's seat.' no one calls me a bitch and gets away with it." I told him. Jasper just smiled.

"bitch" he said.

"oh, I don't feel like fighting now but you are so in for it. Hey I got a question."

"yeah"

"is there any good drugs around here?"

"depends what you looking for."

"weed, pills, anything that will give me a good high."

He got up and started to walk away. I just sat there confused. Did I make him mad? Was he going to tell my mom?

"well, are you coming to smoke some blaze or are you just going to sit there?"

"I'm coming." I said getting up and running over to him. We walked a few more streets and came to stop at a run down looking house.

"you got any money?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I left my money in my bag at home."

"I'll pay this time but you owe me." he said smiling. I nodded.

"I got you next time." I said. He knocked on the door and a boy a little younger then me answered. He looked Mexican. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He dressed all in red.

"hey Jake can me and my friend Bella come in we got bread." Jake nodded and opened the door and lead me and jasper back into what I could only assume was his bed room. Once we got in I saw three other guys besides Jake all passing a blunt a round. "hey Bella I want you to meet matt, Austin, and timothy." he said as he pointed them out.

Austin had blond hair cut short, and blue eyes I think he was Irish I think and was very wiggerish. Matt was the same but he looked polish with dark brown hair and green eyes. And timothy was by far the hottest of the four he was dressed like jasper and my self. Had hair like jaspers but black. And green eyes so deep I could get lost in them. He had a big smile and perfect white teeth. "guys this is Bella." they all nodded in response but him who got up and walked over to me, looking me up or down before saying, "you know Bella means beautiful in Italian?" I smiled

"no I didn't know that. Thanks for the Italian lesson. Now who got some weed to smoke?" I asked pushing past Tim. They always want it more if you play hard to get. I looked back at Tim who looked confused before going back to sit down and started pouting. Jasper sat next to me and started laughing. "what?" I asked him.

"No girl has ever just blown Tim off before. You should have seen his face. You are now my favorite person in the world." jasper said hugging me.

"hey I thought I was your favorite person in the world?" matt wined.

"oh babe you know your only my fav. When you pearl amazing blunts." jasper replied. Matt nodded and smiled.

"don't worry matt I still love you." Austin yelled throwing him self at matt. This must happen a lot because matt moved the weed at just the right time so it wouldn't spill.

"get off me Austin I have to roll this blunt so I can be jasper fav again." matt said pushing Austin on to the floor. I started cracking up this shit was funny.

"so why don't you like me" I heard a whisper in my ear. I jumped and landed on jasper.

"when the hell did you move beside me?" I yelled causing everyone else to laugh.

"dude I'm sorry but I think she wants my dick now yours." jasper said laughing. "she did land in my lap after all." I looked up at him and started laughing.

"you know for all you know I could be into girls." I said getting up off jasper and returning to my seat beside of him. All the guys stopped what they were doing. Matt was the one that spoke up though.

"are you really lez?"

"no I not." they all looked disappointed. "but I am bi sexual. I could go both ways."

"damn that's hot." I heard jasper whisper. I looked up at him and raised one eyebrow. I guess I wasn't the only one who heard either.

"wait isn't she like your cousin or something?" Tim asked. Thank god he asked I have been dying to know the answer to that question since I first laid eyes on him. Jasper just laughed.

"naw if we were really blood I wouldn't be making comments like I am. She is related to my step mom not to my dad. So we have none of the same blood." I sighed in relief.

"wait I have a question!" Tim yelled at me at the top of his lungs.

"Okay I can answer that question!" I yelled right back.

"why don't you like me?" he asked in a really low voice.

"Oh, that easy. Its because you are to cocky you think you can have any girl you want and that just not true. Oh and you're a little forward don't you think. I mean don't get me wrong I like a little forwardness but you came on to strong. It like when you use colon it smells good in small amounts but if you dump it on you are going to repel girls not attract them." I answered. He looked shocked. Oh, well.

"oh," he said "is that blunt almost done matt?"

"its been done for like the last five minutes but I couldn't light it and miss Bella here, my new best friend by the way, bring you down a couple of notches. That was great by the way." matt said putting the blunt to his mouth and lighting it.

**A/N: I'm done writing for right now so I will have another chapter up by tomorrow. And I would love so feed back even if its telling me how much I suck I have over 25 hits and not one new review. Please review. **


End file.
